Un Esposo De Mentiras
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Blaine al encontrarse con un viejo amor, piensa que su ex y el dejaron las cosas en el pasado pero parece que su novio no, Blaine al sentirse presionado inventa estar comprometido con su asistente para alejar a su ex pero su asistente no tiene nada de super modelo ¿Cómo hacer que su asistente parezca mas…Su tipo? Y ¿El amor se cruzara en sus caminos?/Klaine/AU.
1. Chapter 1 Parte A

**Resumen:** _Blaine al encontrarse con un viejo amor, piensa que su ex y el dejaron las cosas en el pasado pero parece que su novio no, Blaine al sentirse presionado inventa estar comprometido con su asistente para alejar a su ex pero su asistente no tiene nada de super modelo ¿Cómo hacer que su asistente parezca mas…Su tipo? Y ¿El amor se cruzara en sus caminos?/Klaine/AU_

**N/A:** Bueno aqui el Fic que les prometi, mañana subo la parte B, Seran tres capitulos pero subire por partes :)

Espero les guste el primer capitulo y estaba basado en la pelicula 'Una esposa de mentira' :D

Es AU asi que espero les guste, como ya mero salgo de vacaciones :D empezare a actualizar n_n

**Capitulo 1 Parte A**

-Y por eso digo que si ustedes firman con nosotros, los dos saldremos ganando-la mayoría de los hombres que estaban en esa sala miraron a su jefe, el hombre el cual era el mayor de todos los que estaban ahí, sonrio de lado, algo interesado e impresionado.

Blaine Anderson miro a su asistente con una sonrisa orgullosa y confiada, su asistente solo asintió y apenas vio una sonrisa en esos labios, Blaine no estaba seguro si era una sonrisa o una mueca solo sabia que ya tenia a Michael en la palma de su mano, su padre estaría tan orgulloso.

-Me gusta Anderson-empezó a decir Michael Adams un hombre de unos 50 o 60 años elogiando al hombre de 27 años que tenia en frente, Blaine sonrio moviendo la cabeza-Acepto el trato-dijo agarrando los papeles y firmando-Sabes tu padre era bueno en esto pero tu chico…. Eres mejor-dijo con una sonrisa levantándose y haciéndole una pequeña reverencia al moreno.

Salio de la sala de juntas junto a sus trabajadores, Blaine estaba feliz de su trabajo, aunque ese hombre dijera que el era mejor que su padre, el no pensaba lo mismo, claro que no, jamás nadie superaría a James Anderson.

Blaine salió de la sala con una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz, ho claro que estaba feliz, Kurt solo bajo la mirada y se acomodo los anteojos, aunque su jefe se veía feliz no lo estaba al cien por ciento, y el sabia porque.

-Kurt sabes te dare el dia libre…. ¡No! Mejor la semana, ¡Si!, eso estaría genial-dijo después de entrar a su despacho y sentarse en su escritorio desabrochándose el saco, Kurt asintió y sonrio, tal vez eso diría ahorita pero mañana seguro lo llamaría a primera hora para algo que solo Kurt podia hacer o mejor dicho, algo que Blaine solo quiere que Kurt lo haga.

La verdad, todos lo sabían, hasta Blaine, el no era nadie sin su inteligente y perfecto asistente.

-Gracias señ….-la mirada del moreno hizo que tosiera un poco-digo Blaine, pero usted y yo sabemos que mañana me llamara temprano para algún trabajo.

-Claro pero ya sabes, es nuestro secreto-le guiño el ojo y le sonrio de manera coqueta causando un sonrojo de parte de Kurt, Blaine solo sonrio complacido al ver las mejillas rojas de su asistente.

_Ho, Kurt era tan adorable._

-Lo siento por interrumpir señor-Blaine frunció el ceño y miro a su secretaria, la chica bajo la mirada sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa Ana?-pregunto girándose hacia su Laptop intentando concentrarse en algo mas.

-Lo llaman, es un tal Derek Collin-al escuchar el nombre Blaine dejo de ver su Laptop y se giro a la chica.

-Dime que le dijiste que no estaba Ana-dijo levantándose de su asiento algo enojado, la chica asustada bajo la mirada-¡Mierda!-se sento frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza-Ok a ver….pásamelo a ver que quiere-

Despues de eso la chica se fue y en menos de un segundo sono su teléfono causando un pequeño sobresalto por parte de Blaine, después de varios suspiros, pudo contestar tratando de no sonar nervioso o fastidiado.

Kurt solo miraba a su jefe, ¿Qué le pasaba? Jamás Blaine habia reaccionado asi, ¿Quién era ese tal Derek que hacia que Blaine se pusiera tan nervioso?

Blaine estaba al limite, ¿Es que acaso Derek no sabia que significaba NO? Derek era uno de sus tantos ex novios, el fue su primer novio y pensó que iba a durar mas que un año pero el rubio lo engaño asi que Blaine solo le dejo de hablar, ignorándolo y este volvia varios años después diciéndole que lo seguía amando. No quería herir los sentimientos de Derek pero tampoco quería que le estuviera hablando cada dia diciendo que lo extrañaba, necesitaba un plan ahora.

Solo basto una mirada hacia donde estaba Kurt para que se le ocurriera un maravilloso plan.

-Lo siento Derek pero no puedo volver contigo-esto lo dijo con una sonrisa algo malvada como si tramara algo causándole un escalofrió a Kurt.

_-¿Y porque no Blaine? ¡Yo te amo!-escucho la voz del otro chico por la otra línea y su sonrisa se hizo mas grande asustando aun mas a Kurt._

-Por la sencilla razón de que estoy comprometido-dijo con una sonrisa queriendo decir 'Yo gane' y es que el siempre gana, Kurt solo se puso mas pálido y negó, su jefe se estaba metiendo en un serio problema.

_-Ahh, entonces…quiero conocerlo, mañana a las 7 en el restaurante que esta cerca de tu empresa-y después de eso colgó._

Ok, vale, no siempre ganaba.

¡¿Ahora donde iba a conseguir a alguien que quisiera pasarse por su prometido?!

* * *

-No…. No….¡Y no!-grito por octava vez Kurt forcejeando, estaba sentado en la silla y unos fuertes brazos lo sostenían impidiendo que saliera corriendo, Marcus el guardaespaldas de Blaine, un hombre alto y grande impedía que saliera de la oficina de Blaine al escuchar el estúpido plan de su jefe.

-¡Por favor Kurt! Mira es fácil el plan, vas a la cena, te presentas como mi prometido y ya, me quito a Derek de encima, en serio Kurt necesito tu ayuda-dijo poniendo sus ojos de cachorrito a medio morir, Kurt cerro los ojos y negó varias veces-¿Podrias ayudarme Marcus?-pregunto como si fuera un niño chiquito, el mayor solo alzo los hombros.

-Kurt si lo haces Blaine te subirá el sueldo-hablo el grandulón y Blaine asintió.

El castaño dejo de forcejear y miro a los dos hombres, la verdad estaba bien con su sueldo, Blaine le pagaba bien pero si tuviera aun mas, tal vez, Thomas y el saldrían a varios lugares a divertirse, ahora que lo pensaba bien no era tan mala idea.

-Ok acepto-dijo resignado y sintiendo como era liberado, Blaine sonrio y aplaudió feliz.

-Marcus-llamo con voz autoritaria-Necesito que lleves a Kurt a los mejores salones de belleza y los mejores lugares para comprar ropa, Kurt necesita un cambio de look, mañana nos vemos en el restaurante-dijo y le dio una tarjeta a al hombre y este asintió.

Kurt no intento decir nada, sabia que eso pasaría, digamos que el castaño no era un super modelo, siempre llevaba anteojos y un sombrerito algo ridículo además sus ropas son de anciano.

Despues de despedirse Blaine salió hacia su departamento donde lo esperaba su brillante y cariñoso…..perro.

Y Kurt se fue con Marcus por un cambio de look para el castaño.

A ver como saldrían las cosas para estos dos, y ojala no se arrepienten.

* * *

**En el siguiente capitulo sabran quien es Thomas *-* Lo amaran! y Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, habra leve Lemon.**

**Y Dejen reviews! :)**

**Nos leemos Pronto! Bye!**

_**By. Karla H-K.**_


	2. Chapter 1 Parte B

**Gracias a Melisa360, Guest, IrmaDCazula, Alessandra, AlexaColfer, WarblerSongbird, iizacrissgleek, kenyogus y Gabriela Cruz (Tu siempre dejando Reviews! Gracias) Por los Reviews y denle gracias a **** IrmaDCazula ya que me hablo por Facebook para el siguiente capitulo del Fic :D **

*******Mañana no podre subir capitulo nuevo ya que tengo examenes, pero pasado mañana subire el capitulo 2 (Parte A) :D**

**Capitulo 1 Parte B  
**

-¿Y donde esta tu dichoso prometido?-pregunto con algo de burla Derek causando enojo en Blaine.

El moreno habia llegado puntual al restaurante verificando si Kurt y Marcus habían llegado pero al ver solo a Derek suspiro y se sento enfrente de el.

Derek era el típico novio posesivo, era alto rubio de ojos color verdes, Blaine lo seguía viendo igual, era obvio que ya no sentía nada por el, pero tenia que admitir que tal vez seria interesante pasar una noche con el rubio.

-Esta algo atrasado y….¡Ahí esta!-grito aliviado al ver entrar a Marcus pero …. ¿Y Kurt? Antes de preguntar vio al hombre mas perfecto y sexy del mundo salir detrás de Marcus.

Era como si todo lo que pasaba en el mundo hubiera tomado una pausa solo por ver caminar a ese chico de piel palida perfectamente cuidada, cabellos castaños con algunos reflejos rubios perfectamente peinados, y sus ojos azul cielo con tonalidades verdes, tenia puesto unos pantalones perfectamente pegados al cuerpo haciendo resaltar sus largar piernas y… ¡Ho por dios! Ese trasero… _Mierda Blaine concéntrate,_ pensó pero su mirada no se despego de ese chico y miro hacia la dirección de Derek y vio que no era el único que se le caía la baba por ese chico.

El castaño camino hacia a ellos y le dio su saco a Marcus y…. ¡Esperen! ¿Qué hace Marcus con ese chico? ¿Acaso el….._ ¡Ho por dios! ¡¿El es Kurt?! _

-Hola perdón por llegar tarde, ya saben, trafico-dijo con una sonrisa y sentándose al lado de Blaine, el moreno trago sintiendo sus pantalones un poco mas apretados.

-no-no te preocupes-dijeron al mismo tiempo aun hipnotizados por la belleza de Kurt, el castaño los miro confundido y algo nervioso, ¿Acaso se veía tan mal?

-¿Blaine no me vas a presentar a tu amigo?-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta Derek, Blaine no supo porque pero agarro la mano de Kurt y la beso causando un sonrojo y una sonrisa tonta por parte del castaño.

-En realidad el es mi prometido-dijo de manera dulce con una sonrisa, como si era no fuese mentira, Kurt solo asintió perdiéndose en los ojos avellanas de Blaine.

-Wow, tengo que admitir que tienes mucha suerte Blaine-empezó a decir Derek al ver las miradas que ellos dos se mandaban, era obvio su amor por el otro, pero habia algo que no cuadraba-¿Y desde cuando son pareja?-

-Tres años-

-1 año, 8 meses-

Dijeron al mismo tiempo causando una risa por parte del rubio, Kurt bajo la mirada avergonzado y Blaine solo pudo fruncir el ceño.

-Llevamos tres años pero el tiempo pasa tan de prisa al lado de Kurt que pienso que llevamos apenas un 1 año-dijo con una sonrisa, Kurt asintió.

Derek solo asintió aunque no estaba convencido, sus planes habían cambiado, ahora quería a ese tal Kurt en su cama.

La cena siguió pasando con normalidad, Derek preguntaba cosas de Kurt y Blaine fue dejado de lado aunque algunas veces se metia en la conversación diciendo lo asombroso que era Kurt y el amor que se tenían causando mas de un sonrojo por parte de Kurt.

Blaine no sabia porque actuaba asi, solo sabia que le molestaba ver como su ex coqueteaba con su asistente y falso prometido, ¿Es que acaso Derek no sabia que Kurt solo tenia ojos para el? Bueno en la farsa, Blaine era de Kurt y Kurt de Blaine ya que bueno era una farsa, una mentira pero frente a Derek eran una pareja felizmente comprometida.

Al terminar la cena, Derek se fue por su lado sin antes invitar a los dos (o mejor dicho a Kurt pero Blaine se auto-invito) a una fiesta que daba la millonaria familia del rubio, Kurt al querer conocer algunas personas importante acepto encantado, ya que bueno el jamás iría de nuevo a una de esas fiestas.

Y Blaine como todo un caballero llevo a su casa a Kurt, al llegar a la puerta el castaño lo dejo entrar para asi platicar un poco de su 'no-relacion'.

-Hoy nos fue bien aunque tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo-Kurt asintió y sirvió un poco de café en sus tazas, Blaine tomo un poco y le supo delicioso, sin duda alguna Kurt era un excelente hombre.

-Si lo se, perdón por no poner mucha atención es que no me siento cómodo con estos pantalones-dijo algo sonrojado dándose la vuelta mostrando sus largas piernas y ese trasero que Blaine sabia que estaba empezando a amar.

-Pues yo digo que…. Te quedan geniales, te vez perfecto-miro los ojos de Kurt y le sonrió dulcemente, Kurt asintió nervioso, la mirada de Blaine le causaba escalofríos y una sensación rara.

-Bueno yo..-

Pero antes de que Kurt dijera algo, un pequeño de 10 años con cabellos rizados color chocolate y piel palida entro a la sala, con su pequeño oso de peluche y corrió a los brazos del castaño al verlo.

-¡Papi!-grito con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojitos azul cielo brillaban.

-¿Papi? ¡¿Estas casado?!-grito el moreno confundido y algo sorprendido, ¿Por qué no sabia que su asistente estaba casado? Ahora se sentía terrible al pensar cosas pervertidas de Kurt.

El castaño suspiro.

No, el plan no estaba saliendo como ellos pensaban.

* * *

**¡Y Tadan! Ya saben quien es Thomas *-* la unica que le atino fue WarblerSongbird Felicidades! :D**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y no, no hubo lemon pero para los siguientes capitulos tal vez haya ;)**

**Y para los que no saben son 3 capitulo y cada uno esta dividido en Dos partes asi que en total son 6 :D**

**Bueno eso es todo :) Nos Leemos pronto! **

**Bye!**


End file.
